A Sudden Confession
by Squicy31
Summary: Luke's a cheater. Enough said. I suck at summaries and I'm currently have like 5 one shots I'm working on. I'm still taking requests. Review please! Stay flamin' and Make good choices. I do not own Pitch Perfect, never have, never will. Rated T for language.


**Written for Viyusgi . I hope you enjoy it. I tried to make it as long as I could and I tried to get in as much detail as I could, but I suck at adding details. **

**Beca's Pov**

I've been dating Luke since freshmen year of college. I've really enjoyed this past year with him. But every time we have a fight, I always run to Jesse, my friend I met through the radio station and a , I really wish Luke would give up few things to spend more time with me. He told me about a couple of months ago a radio station out of town hired him part time. He goes for a few days about every two weeks. I asked him if I could go once, but he told me I couldn't and it was just strictly work. But I trust him and know he would never cheat on me. He left about an hour ago, actually. He told me he would be back around Tuesday. I'm here sitting in my room just staring around. I have a feeling he forgot something.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I got up and walked over to get his second wallet that he left. Luke always kept two wallets, one for his money and the other for his important stuff. Stuff like his social security cards and things like that. I should bring it to him. I mean he would do the same for me. I grabbed my phone and keys and I left. I went to my car and sat in it for a moment before calling Luke. I wanted to surprise him, but I needed to find out what hotel he is staying in. I went to the L's in my contacts and called his phone.

"Hey, Bec, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Luke, I just wanted to know what hotel you were staying in, that's all."

"Um, Sherton Inn in Atlanta, why?" He sounded confused.

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know if my boyfriend was comfortable, is that a crime?" I asked in a joking way.

"Uh, okay then. I guess I'll see you Tuesday, bye." He said quickly.

"Bye to you, too," I got kind of upset. Luke never hung up so fast before. What was different about now? I put the key in and turned the car on. I drove almost three hours to Atlanta with his wallet in my pocket. I didn't tell him I was coming, I figured that would ruin the surprise. I pulled into the Sherton Inn and I noticed his car, but I didn't notice the lanyard that I gave him when we first started dating hanging on the mirror. He always had it hanging there. I walked near it and also I noticed that the passenger's seat was pulled farther back than usual. Luke never messed with that seat. He always kept it the way I liked it so I didn't have to fret with it every time I ride with him. Oh, well. Maybe he forgot.

When I walked in the hotel, I noticed how fancy it was. It seemed a little costy, too. It looked more like a one day vacation instead of a few days of work. I went over to the front desk and started to talk to the blonde who seemed 'too good' for her job.

"May I help you?" She asked. God, I hated this woman. I read her name tag, 'Emily.' Typical blonde's name.

"Um, I'm looking for Luke Parker?" I said in a questioned tone.

She let out a laugh, "What are you? His girlfriend?" She kept laughing.

I just stared at her in disbelief, "Yeah, I am."

When I said that, her face straightened back up. "No way, you must be kidding."

"I'm not, actually, I've been dating him for over a year now." I had a little concern in my voice, but in my head, I was going crazy. I was going to ask what she meant by that, but I didn't. "May I have a key to his room, please."

"I don't see why not," She handed me the key, "Enjoy what you find." I just brushed what she said off. I read the tag on the key, 5th story, 31st room. I walked in the elevator and pressed the fifth button. When the door opened, I went to room 31, I heard something. Someone moaned on the other side, some girl.

"Luke," She moaned again. I heard her and I just waited to hear Luke. I waited for a couple of seconds.

"Jen," He half laughed and half moaned. I'm shocked. I thought he would never cheat on me. But apparently all guys are the same. I tried to get my key into the lock, but my teary eyes made it hard for me to see. When I got it in, I slammed the door open and screamed Luke's name, "Luke!"

"B-Beca, what are you doing here?" He said as he struggled to cover himself and that 'Jen' chick up. I forgot the real reason I came and then I reached into my back pocket, for I remembered.

"I came to bring you your wallet, but apparently you don't need it," I said as I motioned towards Jen.

"Beca, this isn't what it loo-" I cut him off.

"Oh, it isn't? You fuckin' bastard! I hate your goddamn ass!" I walked towards the door and before I stepped out I added a little more to my statement, "We're over!" I finished and as I walked out the door and as I was halfway out, I heard him come behind me.

"Bec, wait, we can work this out!" He reached for my shoulder, but I shrugged his hand off.

"Go work it out with 'Jen,' and just out of curiosity, is this what you always do instead of working at the radio station?" Luke was silent, but he let his head fall, "I thought so. I thought you could be trusted."

I rode the elevator to the lobby and I tossed Emily back the key and kept walking. All I said to her was 'Thanks.' I did mean it. I'm glad I found out the truth about Luke, about how he was actually cheating on me the whole time instead of just 'working.' Like I said before, all guys are the same. I got in my car and sped off. It was around 9 or so when I got back to Barden. I was going to go to the radio station and sit in there for a while, all alone. The Bellas' aren't really the type of people who are aca-awesome to be around right now. Besides the Bellas', I don't really have any other friends on campus besides Luke, well not anymore, and there's Jesse. I haven't thought about going to talk to Jesse.

The walk to Jesse's dorm was a long, quiet one. I opened the door to the main entrance and I headed for his dorm. I only been there once or twice. Once or twice enough to remember where it was at. When I got there, I was scared to knock on the door, partly because I didn't know if he was asleep and I was scared to talk to him, to anybody. I leaned towards the door and gave three soft knocks. Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to stop them. But in only a couple of seconds, the door flew open. Jesse opened it.

"Beca?" He said quietly, noticing the tears in my eyes, as I was holding them back. "What's wrong?" He placed a hand on my shoulders and pulled me into the dorm.

"L-Luke cheated on me," I muffled out. I let the tears I was holding back fall freely now.

"That bastard," Jesse said in a tone I've never heard before. "What made you go see him?"

I took in a breath, "I was sitting in my room just a little while after he left to work at a radio station out of town and, I noticed he had forgotten his wallet, so I called him up to see where he was staying and he said the Sherton Inn in Atlanta," I paused for a moment. "So I drove to Atlanta and then I went into the hotel and I asked the receptionist person, Emily, could I have a key to the room and she game me one. I went up to the room and I heard them and then I burst into the room and I just started saying things. But the point is, he cheated on me for God knows how long and we're done, we're over," I finished with a breath. I'm glad I got that off of my chest.

Jesse just held me close, "I'm sorry you had to see that Bec. Luke's a bastard." I just stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say or do. I nodded into his chest. His heart seemed to be beating faster by the minute.

**Jesse's Pov**

I'm going to tell her this time. I'm actually going to tell her! I've spent a year loving her and I'm finally going to tell her. I got up my nerve, "Hey, Beca," I started.

"Yeah, Jesse?" She responded as she pulled out of my embrace.

"I, uh," I don't know how to put this. And my nerve is gone. Ugh, stupid! I'm just going to say it, fast! "I really like you and think we were meant to be together!" I instantly turned away from her. Now that was stupid. I think I'm going to go jump off a cliff now. Bye.

"Wow, you wanted to get that off of your chest, yeah?" She let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, Bec, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I know you just broke up with Luke and all, but I just had to tell you."

"Jesse, it's alright. To be honest, I was actually kind of waiting for you to say something," She looked at me. "It seems that I must of liked you back without even knowing it because every time something happened between Luke and I, you're the one I turn to, you're the one that makes me feel better. Not Luke."

I smiled at her. I was jumping in joy inside. I had told her how I felt and it seems as she is returning my feelings. I can't believe this! "Beca, will you be my girlfriend?" Why'd I say that?

She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Of course, Jesse, I'll be your girlfriend," She leaned in and gave me a kiss. A kiss that I'll never forget.

**Okay, this probably wasn't the story you expected, but I tried. I'm still taking requests. I was going to add more detail in the last part, but my brain went blank. Stay flamin' and Make good choices.**


End file.
